Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Issue 2
This issue was cover-dated Christmas 2000 and cost £4.99. A disc was attached. On the Disc Playable Demo: Tekken Tag Tournament - 2 pages (10-11) Regulars Contents - 1 page (5) Editor's Letter: Separate but equal - Mike Goldsmith - ½ page (6) Postal - 1 page (14) Next Month - 2 pages (42-43) Media - 5 pages (148-150,152-153) :With reviews by Sam Richards, Jamie Sefton, Paul Fitzpatrick, Joao Diniz Sanches & Graham Dalzell Endgame - 3 pages (159-161) Game Over - FIFA 2001 - 1 page (162) Spy (News) London Massive - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (45-46) :Exclusive behind-the-scenes news on the urban, driving action adventure The Getaway. PlayStation 2: Reborn in the USA - (47) :The USA goes crazy for Sony's next generation console. Flights of Fancy - (47) :Chocks away with the aerial shenanigans of Sky Odyssey. Vive la France! - Paul Rigby - 1 page (48) :Are Gallic publishers carving up the European market for themselves and should we care? Marching into Europe - Jamie Sefton - (49) :Silicon Dreams kick off on PS2 with UEFA Champions League. OK. Computer? - Jamie Sefton - (50) :Sony challenge PS2 classification as new games utility is unveiled. Orcs Ahoy!: Which RPGs will create magic on the PS2? - (50) Dog Star - Jamie Sefton - 1 page (52) :Murder and mirth in the twisted world of MDK 2: Armageddon In Japan - Max Everingham - 1 page (53) Marching onto PS2 - (54) :The makers of Army Men announce four titles for the black box. Bring home the BAFTAs - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (55) :OPS2 gatecrashes the Interactive Media Awards Heavy metal thunder - Jamie Sefton - 1 page (57) :Bionic bounty hunting in future-noir epic Titanium Angels. Two tribes go to war - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (58) :Unreal Tournament and Quake III prepare to take on TimeSplitters as king of the PS2 shooters. Coin-Op - Guy Woodward - 1 page (59) Guest house paradiso - Sam Richards - 1 page (60) :Brighton's arty Hotel Pelirocco is the ideal new abode for PS2 freaks Resurrection Day - Mark Green - 1 page (63) :From the creators of Silent Hill comes the perplexing Shadow of Memories. The Beautiful Game - 2 pages (64-65) :OPS2's rampant quest for PlayStation 2 perfection. This month: The first-person shoot-'em-up Robert Pires: The Six Million Dollar Homme - Steve Merrett - 2 pages (66-67) :For the first time ever, Konami's PS2 version of International Superstar Soccer boasts proper player names. French national and Arsenal midfielder Robert Pires is one of them. Oh, and it was six million pounds... Sit down; Paint and click; 5x5 - 1 page (68) Previews Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Ben Lawrence - 6 pages (18-23) Zone of the Enders - Daniel Griffiths - 4 pages (24-27) F1 Racing Championship - Joao Diniz Sanches - 2 pages (28-29) Summoner - Ste Curran - 2 pages (30-31) Oni - Paul Fitzpatrick - 2 pages (32-33) Street Fighter EX3 - Ryan Butt - 1 page (34) Features The PlayStation 2 Interview: Ian Livingstone - Sam Richards - 5 pages (36-40) :Ian Livingstone started out in gaming before the 'video' part of it had been invented, founding the Games Workshop chain and White Dwarf magazine back in the Seventies. With his hugely innovative series of Fighting Fantasy novels, he can lay claim to inventing the RPG genre as we know it. Now he's Executive Chairman of Brit publishing giants Eidos, home to Lara Croft among many others. Verily, this man bleeds games. Raid in England - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (70-71) :Tomb Raider: The Movie is currently shooting at Pinewood. This issue's 'PS2 At The Movies' kicks off with the first of our ongoing film reports Exit the Dragon? - Guy Haley - 3 pages (72-74) :Street Fighter is a precedent, a mysterious Hong Kong production company, threat of legal action... Can Tekken make it to the silver screen? Swords, Samurai & Survival Horror - Amos Wong - 4 pages (78-81) :Despite being announced way back in February, there has been no confirmed sighting of a Resident Evil game for the PlayStation 2. Instead, Capcom is throwing it's weight behind Onimusha: Warlords, a game with a similar feel to its classic survival horror series, but set in 16th Century Japan. Producer Keiji Inafune sheds more light on the dark side of the Sengoku era. Toy Story - Sam Richards - 4 pages (82-87) :They said videogames would banish old-fashioned toys to a big plastic playroom in the sky. Wrong. Instead, the current proliferation of game characters has breathed new life into the action figure industry. Stocking fillers for the Solid Snake fan in your life? Look no further. Back from the DiD - Steve Merrett - 5 pages (88-92) :Martin Kenwright, ex-member of problem-fraught developer DiD is back with a new team, Evolution Studios, and a stunning new racing game. So what have his experiences brought to the revolutionary World Rally Championship 2001 Rise of the Robots - Amos Wong - 6 pages (94-99) :For over 50 years, Japanes science fiction fans have been obsessed with the concept of 'mecha' - giant robots, usually controlled by human pilots, and always capable of city-crushing mass destruction. Historically, UK gamers have been denied the best mecha-based games, but with Armoured Core 2, Red and Zone of the Enders all heading to Britain in 2001, it looks like we're set to witness the real robot wars... Paradise Lost - Jon Jordan - 7 pages (100-106) :It might be known as the home of Tomb Raider but, as Core Design unveils its first PlayStation 2 title, something wicked is afoot in the developers Derby HQ that would make even Lara Croft squirm. Welcome to the thrilling dystopia of Project Eden... Reviews PS2 Comments Dead or Alive 2 :Over exuberant and alienating to the novice but it looks good and, more importantly, plays well once you learn how to tame it FIFA 2001 :FIFA 2001 talks a good game, but its dependence on fancy tricks and glossy presentation leaves the all important football basics sadly lacking. Rayman Revolution :Revolution is an engrossing experience, although not exactly original. New elements to the gameplay add longevity and make it well worth a look. TG Dare Devil :A decent driving sim offering a welcome change from racing around tracks but its repetitive gameplay means the enjoyment is short-lived. Dynasty Warriors 2 :Gorgeous swordplay on a truly epic scale. But size isn't everything, and the endless swiping will gall before long. NHL 2001 :Certainly the most important ice hockey game for at least five years. So damn hot, you half-expect the ice to steam. Swing Away Golf :A potentially decent blend of realism and fun turns sour in the face of poisonous presentation and horrendous loading. Fore! No, three. Pool Master :A potentially decent pool sim which consistently fouls on the 8-ball shot. Head down the pub instead, wethinks. Surfing H3O :A great concept is bogged down under horrendous controls, and a syrupy pace. Definitely not radical. A shame. X-Squad :The lack of attention to detail makes X-Squad seem thrown together - it's enjoyable enough, but never inspiring and certainly not a good example of the PS2's capabilities. RC Revenge Pro :A missed opportunity to further improve a franchise that could have used it. There is fun to be had, but it's constantly being smothered by a lack of ambition. Super Bust-A-Move :Dated and not very fitting as an exercise of the PlayStation 2's capabilities. Puzzle addicts should look to Bust-A-Move 3 for PSone and buy that instead. PS One Comments 007: The World is Not Enough :The opening and closing levels are dead enjoyable, but the whole thing falls apart in the middle. Knockout Kings 2001 :A realistic and rewarding antidote to the arcade insanity of Ready 2 Rumble. It's always going to appeal far more to fight fans. WWF SmackDown! 2 :Any sports game where you can give the commentators and the managers a thorough lashing has got to be good. Dancing Stage Euromix :Sadly lacking in mass appeal. The theory is sound, but are our wallets big enough? Probably not. Hardcore (Tips) Silent Scope - 1 page (154-155) Extra tips - *Swing Away Golf, Orphen: Scion of Sorcery, Dead or Alive 2 - page 155 *SSX, X-Squad, Madden NFL 2001 - page 156 *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2, Top Gear Dare Devil, TimeSplitters - page 157 Adverts Video Gamer - 1 page (93) Official Playstation Magazine - 1 page (107) PSM2 - 1 page (110) T3 - 1 page (134) Power Issue 60 - 1 page (142) What DVD Issue 20 - 1 page - (151) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Sam Richards News Editor :Jamie Sefton Games Editor :Ben Lawrence Staff Writer :Paul Fitzpatrick Operations Editor :Louise Wells Production Assistant :George Walter Art Editor :Nick Moyle Deputy Art Editor :Graham Dalzell Designer :Niki Earp Disc Editor :Catherine Channon Group Senior Editor :Matt Bielby Creative Director :Trevor Gilham Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews